Bringing the Truth to Light
by torchil
Summary: What if Shawn really is psychic but no one truly believes him until a vision of the future causes him to pass out? Will his friends and family accept him for what he is or will they reject him?
1. The Vision

Bringing the truth to light

Chapter 1: The vision

* * *

><p>….. (SBPD)<p>

Carlton Lassiter was enjoying his morning until his calm thoughts were shattered by the frantic voice of Gus screaming "Oh my god, Shawn!"

Lassiter whirled around to see what had Gus so agitated and stared in shock as the annoying psychic, Shawn Spencer, fell to the floor in the middle of the station and started seizing. No one knew that Shawn was having a vision of three hours into the future. In a flash Lassiter was at Shawn's side. He had no idea how he got to the psychic's side so quickly, but how didn't matter because Lassiter was there now, and he was worried.

"Call an ambulance!" Lassiter barked at no one in particular. "Do it now!" He screeched when no one moved to obey him.

Gus whipped out his phone with a quickly uttered "On it" and rushed out of the room to dial 911 for his best friend. The ambulance arrived moments after Shawn had stopped seizing. Shawn remained unconscious even as the EMTs loaded him into the waiting ambulance.

* * *

><p>….. (Mercy Hospital)<p>

Shawn groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing that Shawn noticed was that he was in a hospital room the second thing that Shawn noticed was that the person sitting on the chair beside his bed wasn't his dad nor Gus, It was none other than head detective Carlton Lassiter. Shawn tried to sit up but was stopped by Lassiter's hand. Lassiter gently pushed Shawn back down on the bed.

"Lay down Spencer, you shouldn't be trying to get up now because you had just had a seizure not even half an hour ago." Lassiter said quietly.

"Lassie I'm fine it was just a vision. I don't need to be treated like I'm fragile even if it is just from you." Shawn said softly because he could feel Lassiter's concern for him.

Lassiter snorted disbelievingly. "Spencer since when have your 'Visions' ever made you pass out and start seizing?" Lassiter asked with a snarl. Lassiter's eyes narrowed at the psychic as Shawn blushed. "What are you hiding Spencer?" Lassiter asked dreadfully.

"Uh, this is kind of the first vision I've had about the future." Shawn said embarrassedly not looking at Lassiter as he spoke.

"So, are you saying that you have lied to us all of these years when you have spouted all of that psychic crap spencer?" Lassiter asked excitedly.

"No I am not saying that I was lying about be psychic Lassie but I am saying that this is the only vision I have had about the future so far. Mostly when I have a vision it is about something that has already happened." Sawn had explained to Lassiter patiently. Lassiter blinked at Shawn in surprise but did not really believe that Shawn was a real psychic.

"Well Spencer what did you see?" Lassiter asked in incredulous exasperation.

"Lassie why did you even bother asking the question if you don't even believe I'm psychic? Well, if you must know, in about three hours from now a thirteen year old girl by the name of Madeline Monroe is going to be abducted from her school, Washburn Middle School." Shawn informed Lassiter.

Lassiter was not sure that he believed in Shawn's abilities but he did not want to risk blowing off Shawn's information because of Shawn's almost perfect track record with the SBPD. "Do you have any idea who is going to try to abduct her Spencer?" Lassiter questioned Shawn.

"No I don't know the name of the man who is going to snatch her Lassie, but I do know that he is tall and kind of chunky with dark brown hair. I also saw that the man is going to be wearing a hoodie the color of dying grass with dark brown khakis." Shawn said.

"How am I supposed to know who he is if you can't give me a name Spencer?" Lassiter asked Shawn heatedly.

"All you have to do is keep a close eye on her Lassie then you will catch him." Shawn answered.

"Fine but if this is bogus I am going to personally throw you into jail for the misuse of police resources." Lassiter snapped with annoyance.


	2. The Confrontation

Bringing the truth to light

Chapter 2: The Confrontation

….. (Washburn Middle School)

Three hours later a man by the name of Lewis Trump attempted to abduct Madeline Monroe. She was walking towards the school parking lot to her mother's waiting car when Lewis came up behind her and attempted to grab her. Carlton Lassiter tackled him to the ground. "You are under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of Madeline Monroe. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." Lassiter said as he cuffed Lewis Trump. Lassiter manhandled Lewis up and into his car and took Lewis down to the station.

….. (SBPD)

Feeling confused and annoyed, Lassiter walked up to his desk reflecting on the fact that Shawn Spencer, head psychic for the SBPD, was right yet again. After seeing Lassiter come in to the station and head for his desk, Shawn got up from his perch outside of chief Vick's office and made his way over to Lassiter and stopped him by Juliet's desk. Shawn could feel how annoyed Lassiter was that Shawn was right about Madeline and wanted to make it up to him. Shawn decided that it would be best if he let Lassiter take all of the credit for capturing Lewis Trump and Shawn also decided that he would not tell the chief about his vision that led Lassiter to the distinguished stalker and rapist.

"Aww, don't worry Lassie the chief doesn't know about my vision so you will get all the credit for taking down the perpetrator." Shawn informed Lassiter quietly, effectively disrupting the head detective's thoughts. Lassiter turned around and stared at Shawn in suspicious confusion.

"What do you mean by 'the chief doesn't know about your vision'?" Lassiter asked still suspicious.

"What I meant by that was I did not tell the chief about my vision. She assumed that I had passed out but she did not say it out loud." Shawn said to Lassiter.

"How would you know what she assumed happened if the chief did not say it out loud Spencer?" Lassiter asked Shawn in confusion.

"Lassie, are you really that dense? I can read minds too Lassie." Shawn said while rolling his eyes like it was obvious.

"Oh. Is that all you can do or is there more to your psychic powers?" Lassiter asked Shawn quietly.

"Uh, I can do more than read minds and have visions." Shawn responded awkwardly.

"Well, what can you do Spencer?" Lassiter asked Shawn as he lent against his partner O-Hara's desk.

"I can levitate items, people, and animals; Shape-shift, and lastly I can feel where someone is located but for that particular ability to work, I have to have a name and or description of said person." Shawn said. Shawn could feel Lassiter's astonishment and, surprisingly, his excitement.

"Spencer you should show me the levitation and shape-shifting." Lassiter ordered Shawn enthusiastically.

"Sure thing Lassie." Shawn responded. With a flick of his wrist Shawn's coffee, which was sitting on Lassiter's desk, started to float to Shawn's outstretched hand. Shawn then placed his coffee on Juliet's desk. Shawn hunched over like he was in pain and his body started to transform from a man into a grey and white wolf.

Juliet walked in just in time to see a grey and white wolf standing beside her desk and her partner. She let out a blood curdling scream and fled from the station as fast as her legs could carry her.


	3. The Truth

Bringing the truth to light

Chapter 3: The Truth

….. (SBPD)

Chief Vick, upon hearing Juliet scream, rushed out of her office anticipating trouble but not really expecting what she was about to see. She stared in shock at the sight of a grey and white wolf standing in the middle of the station. She also noticed that detective Lassiter was struggling to keep from laughing.

"Detective do you mind telling me what is so funny about a wolf being in the middle of the station?" She asked Lassiter heatedly. Lassiter looked up at the chief with a look akin to shock.

"Oh. Um, nothing except for the fact that the 'wolf' is Spencer. And I'm pretty sure he won't eat anyone." Lassiter answered with his eyes averted from the chief.

Chief Vick then turned her attention to the wolf standing beside Lassiter which had started to shift from wolf form to the shape of Shawn Spencer. Upon seeing the transformation of Shawn Spencer she sighed.

"Mr. Spencer do you mind telling me why you never mentioned you could change your form?" Chief Vick asked with annoyance. Shawn blushed from embarrassment.

"Um, I can do more that have visions and shape-shift." Shawn started quietly.

"Well, Mr. Spencer what is all of your abilities?" Vick asked acidly. _'I can't believe he hid this from us that ungrateful psychic! I bet he is not even a real psychic and has been lying to us every time he claims that he is one.' _Chief Vick thought angrily.Upon hearing what the chief thought and felt about him Shawn paled. "What is it Mr. Spencer? Are you okay?" The chief asked worriedly when she saw Shawn's suddenly pale face.

"I cannot believe that you think that I hid this information from you and that I have been lying to you about being psychic!" Shawn snapped angrily.

"Every time that I tried to tell you about all of my abilities you kept telling me 'Mr. Spencer if this is not about a break found in a case or a vision that you had I don't want to hear it.'" Shawn snarled viciously. Shawn's eyes changed from light hazel to a murky green. Instinctively Lassiter put his hand on Shawn's shoulder. Because Shawn could feel Lassiter's concern and worry for him, Shawn calmed down quickly and his eyes changed from a murky green color to Shawn's normal light hazel colored eyes.

"Mr. Spencer I am very sorry that I never took a chance to listen to you then. Would you be willing to tell us about your abilities now Mr. Spencer?" Chief Vick asked feeling genuinely ashamed with how she had treated him.

"Yeah I will tell you guys all about my amazingly awesome abilities. First off everyone knows about my visions that I have. In addition to my visions I have the ability to read peoples' minds, Shape-shift, and sense the location of a person. But in order for me to get a correct read on the person's location I need their birth name and or their current physical appearance." Shawn informed them.

"Hey Spencer I have a question about your shape-shifting ability. Are you only able to shift into animals or can you change into other people?" Lassiter asked Shawn curiously.

"So far I can only change into animals." Shawn answered Lassiter.

'_Wow, even though he can't change into other people that is still an amazing power. I can't even believe that I had accused him of faking.'_ Lassiter thought.

Shawn grinned upon hearing Lassiter's thoughts. Lassiter paled when he noticed Shawn's knowing grin.

'_Crap I forgot that Spencer can read minds. I hope he doesn't tell anyone about what I was thinking because I have a reputation to uphold.'_ Lassiter thought.

"Don't worry Lassie, I won't tell anyone what you were thinking." Shawn whispered to Lassiter. Lassiter let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay, Detective back to work. Mr. Spencer we have a case if you are interested." Chief Vick said to Shawn.

"Oh yes I am always interested in new cases." Shawn responded happily. Shawn was glad that finally the truth had come to light and they accepted him for being the way he was.


End file.
